From Pokesnap to pokeball: The Adventures of Aaron
by StixArqStones
Summary: Aaron was a photographer and didnt care to train pokemon or go out on wild adventures like his family and friends, but soon his views will change.
1. Second Thoughts

** Ok...So this is my first fan fic so please R&R, I think thats right, lol. Anyway, just a couple warnings, the story may start slow seeing as I still don't know what his first pokemon will be S, and I am gay so are...well...pretty much...all of my characters.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Second Thoughts**

Taking pictures has been his passion since the day he was able to wield a camera in all ten pudgy fingers while photographing more than his mud mangled toes. Of course since then his toes were clean as well as properly clothed and his fingers had grown into their girth, but the point remains. Pre-adolescence his canvas was his home, the things about his yard, and the surrounding houses of his tiny town. Then with adolescence came freedom; the freedom to roam the fields and forests that hug the roadsides of his remote village, the freedom that brought curiosity to new ideas and answers to old mysteries. As a photographer he sees the world for what it is, not what "they" want you to see. He knows politics and the facts on world issues like any activist, I guess he's just more into living the moment then bothering himself with world problems like them.

With a black fedora hat to shade his grass-green eyes and a pair of run down, taped up, sewn sideways red tennis shoes he sets out every morning as the sun rises to capture the world in its waking hours. The harmonic silence of early morning brings tranquility and beauty to even the most mundane of places. After his pre-day rendezvous he returns home to have a balanced breakfast alongside his mother and father. Together at the table he and his family admire his sister's talents on the television. His sister had left a year ago and was now in the third tier of the pokemon championships. Her name was Tessa and she was primarily a water pokemon trainer, and today she was at her best battling over a water field.

Unlike his sister and peers he never took to pokemon the way they did, and even as his friends prepare to leave home with their new pokemon he is content with staying home with his family. It wasn't that he despised pokemon, he didn't, and in fact he would often include them in his photographs. A Rattata staring with gleaming eyes at the sun set makes for a terrific shot. No one, not even himself, quite understood the reason for his status on pokemon, but little did he know he would soon change.

"Aaron," his mother spoke looking away from the television, "your father and I are going to the pokemon stadium tomorrow to see your sister in her next match. We'd like to know if you want to go? It's a bit far but your father's old friend was going to take us."

"Old friend?" Aaron questioned unsure of whom she referred to.

"Yes son," his father replied while inserting himself in the conversation casually. "An old friend of mine is a professor down at Mako beach. He was heading this direction to see your sister compete and thought he'd see if we'd like to join him.

"Really, does he know Tessa?" Aaron was a bit miffed that he had never heard of the man whom his parents had mentioned.

"No, he's never met her before," Aaron's mother informed him.

"He studies water pokemon, and is interested in seeing her match that's all," his father added.

"Really? Wow, good for her she's like a celebrity now." Aaron remarked his face brightening. "I'd really like to go, I miss her a lot," he continued then after a short pause added with a laugh "and her pokemon."

"Maybe you'll finally decide you want to be a pokemon trainer yourself," jested Aaron's father.

The three of them had a small discussion while viewing Aaron's most recent photographs before Aaron excused himself to download them onto his computer. Ascending the staircase he looked back down at a picture he had taken earlier, it included a porous stone in the foreground that had a heart carved into its surface and in the background a napping boy and his Poochyena curled in his arms. The pokemon sat with its head tall and eyes weary of its surroundings, a ready defender of his master and friend. Before opening his bedroom door Aaron pondered the picture quietly and gave a final "hm."


	2. Professor Coral

**Chapter 2: Professor Coral**

The next morning Aaron came down the staircase in an eager heap, having tripped over himself in his hurry to reach the shower before either of his parents, but aside from a few sore-spots he was fine and made it to the bathroom door before being frozen in his tracks by the ring of the near-standing door. Aaron thought it strange that the professor would be arriving so early, but he was also not sure entirely when they were expected to head out. Aaron unlocked the door and slid it halfway open to see a blue haired man sporting shining spectacles. The man was wearing a pair of slacks and a button up white shirt, he seemed "professor-y" but seemingly much to young to be a friend of his fathers Aaron thought.

"Hello," chirped the dashing young intellectual. "My name is Professor James Coral," he announced reaching his hand out to Aaron, "you must be Aaron. I'm a friend of your fathers; I hope I haven't arrived to early."

"It's fine, I had just gotten up to take a shower," Aaron gripped the professor's hand and gave it his best shake, receiving a strong reputable one in return. "My parents are probably just getting up as well; please come in."

"I really haven't been sleeping much lately," explained Coral after a short pause while taking a few contemplative half steps into Aaron's sun-lit home. "I suppose I left a bit earlier then I had meant to without even taking notice."

Really it's fine," Aaron muttered taking a second glance at his parent's guest; the man was tall, taller than Aaron had made sense of at first glance, and fit, he filled out his clothing quite well, Aaron could tell.

Professor Coral seemed to be off in his own world, taking in each intricacy of his surroundings. A wave like pattern was etched into the trim of each wall and within the oaken waves rested the images of water pokemon such as Staryu and the ancient Sea Prince Manaphy. Each piece of furniture resting in the kitchen room was handcrafted from oak trees and their grooves and patterns shown master craftsmanship. "This is a beautiful home you have here," Professor Coral said smiling as he returned from his daydream and turned back to Aaron, "and I enjoy the water pokemon sculpts."

"Thank you," Aaron responded trying to un-mat his tangled auburn hair.

"James Coral," boomed a familiar voice common to both Coral and Aaron, "long time no see!"

"Much to long old friend," Coral replied going into hug Aaron's father.

Aaron excused himself to go take a shower while his parents caught up with professor Coral, but he looked back one last time still in awe of the unexpected guest.


End file.
